


The Dwarf And The Singer

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bratting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Ghost Sex, Mutual Masturbation, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: Seeking shelter from the rain, Helga is teased by a ghostly, bratty noble.





	The Dwarf And The Singer

The rain had been driving for several hours now, the sky the colour of an angry bruise, and Helga was _sick_ of it. “Just a short stroll away...” she grumbled. “Follow the road, and you can't miss the next town...” What they had neglected to mention that the road was not so much a road, as a muddy cart track, that had become less and less distinguishable as the storm went on, and, considering she could barely see in front of her face, but was relatively sure there was nothing approaching a line of mud, let alone two... She was lost.

“Dwarves may be tough” she muttered to herself “But this sort of rain'd kill a _dragon_ from pneumonia...” Screwing up her face, she peered into the gloom, annoyed that, while it was still afternoon, she couldn't see ten feet in front of her. But, just about visible, in the distance... A mill. She smiled grimly to herself. “Well, better than nothing” and so, hunching her shoulders, she powered on.

By the time she'd gotten to the mill, she'd abandoned any thought of asking the owner for a place to stay. There clearly _was_ no owner. Not much of a roof, either, and she hoped that she could at least find a place to dry off, and that the fireplace, if there was one intact, could be stoked in this god-awful weather. The door, thankfully, was intact, and not stuck in any fashion, so she shouldered her way in, closed it behind her, and took stock of her surroundings. Mold papered the floor here, damp from the constant dripping, and, grumbling to herself in a constant litany of curses against the villagers, she explored.

Open to the weather, open to the weather, open to the weather... Eventually, she did manage to find a room that wasn't laid bare to the rain, and, on balance, it was... _Alright_. Upside: Fireplace, with logs, and she had a firestarter. Upside: Paper, somehow not destroyed, and not written on either. Good kindling. Downside: She wasn't exactly sure the building would stand up to a good blow, and that storm already seemed pretty heavy. Sighing, she set to the fire. She would have to trust that Sefer, they who ruled fortune, was in a good mood, and that was that. The fire was soon crackling, and the room became warm enough that Helga prioritised her clothes drying over decency. This was a calm area, no monsterfolk, randy or otherwise, to worry about, so she stripped it off, laid her (damp) blanket on the ground nearby, pulled her (sopping) string, and found places to tie it off so it was close to the fire, but not dripping on her blanket. And she waited, sitting at the fire.

“Soon, you'll dry, outside'll dry, I'll dry... And we can try and work out where the hell we are.” She stretched.

And stopped, and shivered as a voice at her ear said “You're two miles off the road, and want to be heading from the corner of the building nearest the door to get back to town.” Whipping around, she saw... Nothing. That voice, though. It wasn't fear that had made her shiver, because that voice... That voice knew seduction, used it as naturally as breathing. It wasn't threatening, but...

“I can hear no hostile intent in you, but I do like to know whose house I've barged my way into, nonetheless.” Helga could already guess the answer, but she wanted to make _sure_. There were a _few_ invisible, seductive things, after all, and not all of them were _actually_ friendly.

The air shimmered in front of Helga, and, in a soft, sickly blue glow, formed a woman. A human, although petite by human standards, wearing a gown that looked far too costly for a simple miller. A noble, then. And this was confirmed when she bowed magnificently, smiled, and greeted Helga. “Lady warrioress, I grant you guestright in the home of Baroness Ella Marquay. I agree, you did _barge_ in here, quite literally, but the door is intact, and I couldn't very well leave you to the storm!” Helga shivered again, a little grumpier this time as she noted the twinkle in this Baroness' eyes. Her guess was correct. Not only did this lady know seduction, she _knew _it. She sat down, as much to demonstrate hostility as in relief, and the Baroness did the same, settling... Not quite _on_ the floor, but close enough.

“Well, then, guestright accepted gratefully, Baroness. It's not often I get to meet the peaceful departed, even in... A place I wouldn't expect a woman of your station to be.” She looked down, and back up, frankly. “I would apologise for the lack of decorum, but we're both women of the world, it seems.” the Baroness laughed, sweet and low, and Helga felt a stiffening below. _Damn, this woman... No... Damn this woman..._ The Baroness leaned closer, and Helga set herself back a little.

“Well... I think no apology is needed. We are, after all... Women of the world...” The emphasis in her voice, the sly eyes... Helga reassessed her situation. There was indeed a monster, of a sort, and she was quite clearly randy... But that voice! The Baroness smiled slyly, cocking her head as Helga's dick got harder, and she leaned forward. “Oh, such a shame I can't touch. After all, it'd be a while before your clothes and blanket dried, and I'm sure you haven't felt...” her voice dropped to a sultry whisper “..._Release_, in quite a while.” Helga moaned a little, but steeled herself.

“I may not have, but, as you say, I sure as hell can't fuck you, even though you know damn well how your voice is turning me on. So unless you're wanting me to jerk off onto the floor, I'm not quite sure how my... _Release_ benefits you.” Her own emphasis was more bitter, more curt. She didn't _like_ being horny without the benefit of a good fuck at the end, and she was making that as clear as she could. But the Baroness was not to be deterred. Flitting round, she leaned her head over Helga's shoulder, hovering the fingers of one hand over her dick as if stroking it, the other sliding round her chest to mimic resting on one ample breast.

“Oh, I'm fully aware. But you see, while I'm not powerful enough to become solid enough for you to fuck, I _can, _at the present time at least, become solid enough for you to come all...” Her voice dropped lower with every syllable, and Helga's shivers of arousal intensified “...Over... My tits...” Helga frowned, and the Baroness laughed. “Not used to the vulgarity? From a _nooooble lady_? I had a good life, all told... A _very_ good life. People loved my voice, and they loved my tight little ass even more. And I knew it. And I loved it. And I loved many people. Well...” Her lusty tones gave way to petulance “...Until I got lost in the rain, just like you, and died of pneumonia in this mill. Rather fitting, that I should grant you avoidance of the same fate. Even if...” Her voice became seductive again “...You've been _very_ rude to your host thus far. So _very_ rude...”

Helga shook the pink cobwebs from her head. She had trouble, at first, understanding what she meant, because she'd been fixated on the tone, her hand creeping toward her crotch as the Baroness kept talking. Stopping herself, she lowered her head. “Helga, no last name, haven't gotten far enough in my profession to take one.” She didn't answer the unspoken question. Mainly out of bloody mindedness and irritation that this ghost, this not-so-noble noble, was teasing her.

“Well, Helga, you can call me Ella... No need for formality here, I'm sure we're going to become very close friends.” Helga bristled, and the hand over her breast slid beneath her chin. “I know, it's frustrating. But I know my voice has been making you horny, and I can make you even hornier, enough that it won't _matter_ that you can't fuck me.” She drifted back, and Helga saw that her clothes had vanished, leaving her elfin form naked, her small breasts on display, legs spread as she started playing with herself. “Mmmm... If you aren't satisfied, I'll leave this plane.” She grinned, stroking herself as Helga stared. “And if you are... Well, I'll get all that nice sticky cum over my breasts, you'll get off pleasantly... And we can talk a little more, mmmm?” Helga swore, and Ella put on a fake look of shock “So vulgar!”

Helga growled. “Oh, you're one to talk, you filthy minx. Taking advantage of a traveller's rest to get them hot and bothered. Fine, then...” She spread her legs, and took a firm grip of her dick, stroking it up and down. “You want cum, I'll _give_ you cum. But you're going to have to work like _hell_ to make me _satisfied_.” Yes, she was horny, but she was also _angry_. Ella nodded, and spread her legs further, spreading and kneading her lips with one hand, and lightly fingering herself with the other.

“Aaaaa... Yes, I knew a few folk who were angry at how well trained my voice was. I was a singer, as well as a Baroness. And I _did_ love the bawdier tunes. So I trained myself to sing them well, and... Aaaah, I remember I once made my audience cream themselves just _listening_ to 'The Centaur Mage.' Oohhh...” She laughed at the memory, and Helga shivered again. Ella's voice _was_ getting to her, and she struggled to keep from pumping faster. But Ella wasn't finished. “They were so horny, in fact, that several offered to take me, backstage.” Increasing the tempo, she moaned, low and luscious, and grinned harder. “I took them all, Helga. I sat on a Duchess's face, grinding my hips into her as her husband pounded me in the ass. There were their two stableboys, jerking themselves off until I reached up and took them in my hands...” Helga groaned at the imagery “...And then they groped my tits. I was _insatiable_, and even when they all finished on me, I clamoured for more. So next were a pair of dicks inside me, this oh-so-generous knight not even _caring_ my ass was dripping cum as he fucked me, gripped me hard as he pulled me onto him, while his squire shoved my mouth into her crotch, and the knight's two friends jerked off until they came all over my hair...” She was rubbing herself frantically by this point, as was Helga, but she hadn't missed a single beat, letting her moans weave subtly in the tempo of her speech.

Helga groaned “Damn you... Damn you, you're a horny slattern, and you're making me so fucking horny by telling me all the ways you got fucked... But I can't even fuck you rigid, pin you to the floor and _pound_ that pussy of yours until you scream my name. If I _could_ fuck you, that's what I'd do. I'd have you with your legs up in the air, you couldn't _help_ but fling them in the air. And then, once I'd cum inside you, I'd gently finger you and make you _eat_ it, to make sure you're too busy sucking fingers to try and get me to fuck you again with that voice of yours!” She was jerking herself furiously now, uncaring, because a white hot lust, mingled with the desire to show this damnable temptress how a dwarf fucks, was burning inside her. She would... She would... Imagery was running through her mind, tender, rough, tender, rough, _really_ rough. It wasn't helping matters, and her groans intensified. Ella left no doubt in her voice that she was being satisfied by this.

“Mmmm, that's it... Tell me how much you want this pussy... This ass... This throat, to jam yourself inside. You're already going to give me a whole faceful of cum, I can just feel it, and you're going to remember me, remember all the _dirty_ things you want to do to me, and I _love it_. I love that passion, I've _missed_ that passion. I've had dwarves too, and I _loved_ their stamina. I bet you could fuck me for _hours_, paying attention to every part of _me_, and _me_ paying attention to every part of _you_... I want to lick those big tits of yours, twirl your hair in my hands as I ride you, wrap my legs around your thighs and pull you inside of me as you cum hard, fill me up.” She was close, and so was Helga. “Cum all over me, call me a bitch if you want, but now, this moment, I'm _your_ bitch, and I'm going to _love_ the feeling of your cum dripping off me.”

Both of them threw their heads back as one, Ella dropping back as she dug three fingers inside herself, shuddering, and Helga kneeling up as she gripped one breast hard, and pumped, crying wordlessly as thick ropes flew through the air. For a moment, Helga felt light headed, and heavily sat again, her head bowed. But soon enough, her head raised, to see Ella.

She was knelt also, her pussy wet, and her face... She had one eye closed, and she lightly dipped a finger across one cummy breast and brought it to her mouth, sucking it gleefully. “Mmmm, that was _good_, Helga... Good thing ghosts don't get that awful feeling when someone cums on their eye, that was one part of my adventures I _don't_ remember fondly..” Helga panted, but Ella continued. “So, did I satisfy you, hmmmm?” She waited patiently as Helga recovered, and, soon enough, she answered.

“You're a brat, Baroness Ella Marquay, and if it was possible, I'd give you the punishment you wa-” She stopped, dumbstruck, as Ella put a finger to her lips. _To_ her lips. Crosseyed from trying to look down in shock, Ella laughed again.

“I did say we'd talk more, Helga. And I couldn't help but lead you on, because I really _do_ miss this kind of thing. Buuuut...” She trailed that finger down to one of Helga's nipples, lightly flicking to Helga's gasp “...I had an inkling this would happen, and this is why. The more you cum on me, the more power I have. And while it _fades_... It doesn't fade all that fast. So... You may well get your chance, if you still want to try and make me cry out your name.” She leaned forward, and Helga looked up. “...And nobody needs to know, either, since I can _always_ turn invisible at will.”

Helga, at first, considered the possibilities, her eyes widening. But soon, they narrowed again, and she glared. “Oh, you really _are_ a brat. You bound yourself to me, didn't you?” Ella studied her nails nonchalantly, and Helga grimaced “You did. So what now, brat? Are you going to trail me, or do I have a say?” Ella perked up.

“Why, of course you do! Unbinding is pretty easy, after all... But the real question is: Do you _want_ to? I admit, I _am_ a brat. I got you all worked up, and I came all the harder by the promises of you punishing my _sweet, innocent_ little ass... But I won't do it without your permission, and maybe you're the one with the stamina to tame me, hrm?” She leaned forward, and her grin widened. “And I saw how worked up you got. I'd bet you'd try _really hard_ , listen to all my filthy stories, and teach me how to be a _good_ lady... And I bet you'd _like that_.” Helga fumed. Not because she was legitimately angry. She was merely _frustrated. _But that was right now, and she was already thinking of ways to punish this little minx.

“Alright then, challenge accepted. But you're no Baroness anymore, I'll tell you that. So, until you can learn to behave in a _ladylike_ fashion, you're Ella. And if you're _good_, and don't _try_ and get me to jerk off to you before we hit the inn, I'll give you more cum. Otherwise, I'm jerking into the blanket, and you can just _watch_.”

Ella gasped “You _wouldn't_!” Nervously, she sucked her finger, clearly savouring the cum she had right now. And Helga grinned.

“Ohhh, I would. You may have your voice, you brazen brat. But I've got more cum than you could milk out of a stableboy, and I have a feeling you're bound to _this_ too...” She gestured at her dick, and Ella's sudden, understanding look of shock pleased her.

_Yes, this hadn't been the best of starts_, she mused to herself. _But she's still got a ways to go before being a proper brat._ Smirking, she carried on “Now, Ella, my blanket's dry, and while I'd love to shoot another load on that pussy of yours, I need rest. I'm sure you've got the strength to cuddle for the next day or two, right?” Ella nodded, respectfully. Helga patted the blanket. “Well, once you've cleaned yourself up, snuggle up, get one of the _other_ things you've missed... A nice warm body to lie against once you've had a good fuck.” She lifted a finger. “But even if you _can_ touch, I need my rest, and if you try to sneak a load over your hand, you'll be solid enough that I can spank you until you regret becoming corporeal. So... I'm going to rest.”

Ella took a while to slip under the blankets, and Helga was dozing off, but she was pleased to note that her hands were around her chest and waist, resting softly. Shifting in her blankets to press her back against Ella, she smiled as she drifted off. Yes, this was a good start.

And, she had to admit, it had been a while since she'd had a companion on the road. So Ella would be doubly welcome.


End file.
